The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligustrum plant botanically known as Ligustrum sinense and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunshine’.
The new cultivar selected by the inventor originated in a controlled selection program in Zebulon, N.C. during 2002.
The new Ligustrum cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of an unnamed Ligustrum sinense characterized by its medium green-colored growing season foliage, flower and fruit production, and dense thicket-like growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a branch sport and selected in July 2002 in an outdoor, commercial nursery located in Zebulon, N.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2002 at McCracken Nursery, Zebulon, N.C. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.